Dimensional Twins
by sarang-archer
Summary: Bill's family had always been a mystery, and one day Dipper finds a questionable source that claims the demon even had one. Making a risky deal, he tries to learn what happened. Older twin Rev!Bill AU, cover by yours truly, and the show Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch! Ship-free story. Send me references to be featured here! ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue: The million-dollar question

(A/N: Ok, so this is based off of the Bill Cipher AMA that happened in April of 2015. Basically, it's now known that Bill HAD family relations, but everyone disappeared.

This story takes place after Sock Opera, and this story fills up plotholes from AToTs's information, but this happens before the Author shows up. I'm not going that far into the actual story, so this is like a side-quest to the main game, I guess. /shrugs/

Anyway, remember to write a review if you liked it! Onwards, Aoshima!)

* * *

Bill had a family.

This information can't be right! Demons can't have families!

...But how would I know? How would... ANYONE... know?

The only one who can say for sure is...

«~~~»

Making sure he wasn't seen on his way out, Dipper snuck past everyone at the Shack: Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos- even Mabel. He felt really guilty after hiding from his own sister, but he was also overwhelmingly ready to get his hands on some more information on Bill Cipher, the demon from his nightmares, the one who almost broke every bone in his body the last time he pulled a stunt like this.

All he needed to do to grab the dream demon's attention was to just go look for him in the woods. Apparently. The boy thought he should have used a more formal approach -a summoning circle or something-, but there wasn't one in the Journal he had.

"So you wanna make a deal again, Pine Tree? It's about time!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to be doing this very often after what happened, so gloat while you can."

Dipper shuffled his feet through the dry soil, trying to ignore the one-eyed triangle's grin- or lack of. The boy could feel it nonetheless.

"I'm just happy you came around again! After all, you're my FAVORITE meatsack! Especially after that whole puppet fiasco!" Dipper shuddered, recalling the memory of when he was just a spirit floating around without a body, watching as said body was torn away, possessed and prancing about the attic, tumbling down the stairs and stabbing forks and-

"Alright, can we get this over with? I've got something I need answering!" The young preteen shook his head of the memory, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts.

"If you say so, Pine Tree! What's the million-dollar question? We can go over the details of MY end la-"

"-No! We're going to hear your part of the deal! I'm not making that mistake again!" Dipper knew interrupting a demon- Bill, especially- was not the brightest idea, but it didn't earn anything. Lucky him. Bill, on the other hand, huffed at the deal itself. A question like that wasn't worth quite enough to make the meatsack below him execute another part of his plans, anyway. Might as well hear the kid out, at least. It'll waste the demon's time, but he didn't have anywhere to go right then.

"I'll tell you my end if you tell me yours, kid! Fine with me." He didn't sound fine, but that was probably Dipper's imagination. Said boy took a breath and shuffled the hat on his head in place before speaking.

"...O-okay. I'd like to confirm if this is true or not. A-and if it is, you have to tell me all about it- history, appearance, everything. That's your end of the deal."

Bill had a sour look on his face- or what could be seen of it, there's not much emotion you can convert with only an eye on your face- Dipper couldn't place why exactly, but he thought he saw... Sadness?

"I-I want to know if..." He trailed off, but the dream demon already knew what he was going to say. He knew as soon as he saw Pine Tree stepped into the forest and was contemplating his response ever since, so he just finished the sentence.

"If I had a family. Well, Pine Tree, that's a VERY interesting question! All I'M gonna need from answering some questions is that I can leave whenever I want to and a few pages from your Journal about me!"

Bill held out a blue-flamed hand, but Dipper hesitated to reciprocate. He'd practically memorized the journal verbatim, so this wasn't going to change much. And he'd be getting new information that even the Author didn't know about! But if the Author came back to find five pages of Bill Cipher are missing from his third journal, he'll be in for a lot of trouble...

Dipper returned the handshake.

«~~~»

"So... Do you have family?"

"'Course I had one, Pine Tree! Everyone has one!"

"But how would a demon even go about and HAVE families? I thought they didn't get along with other..."

"It just depends on the demon, kid! I never bothered with that- I had other, BETTER, things to do."

Dipper's mind was swirling with new information- so much he almost passed out once. He should have brought a notebook or something. Every sentence that yellow triangle said was something crucial he should keep remembered, for goodness sake! It was Author-worthy information! He was currently seated on a short tree stump, rubbing his temples to clear his head, while the demon in questioning floated, then crossed his right leg over the other. This was going to take a while, especially if Bill kept bouncing around the questions.

"D-do the families have like, demon children or something? How?

To Bill, this was like playing Twenty Questions- a complete waste of time, but it's entertaining. At the moment, he was focusing half his thoughts on getting the Journals to progress with his plans, the other half was making vague answers. He didn't want these memories brought up again, but it was gonna haunt him for a good while now. He didn't dare mention it, lest he made Pine Tree question him even more.

It didn't matter whether Pine Tree knew about his family relations or not, since it had nothing to do with what he was planning.

"Yeah, the little idiots hatch out after a while. Then it's everyone for themselves, unless they choose to work together."

"Wait, HATCH?"

"Yeah, Pine Tree! It's different from birds, though. And that's all I'm going to say about that!"

Dipper contemplated that thought. Maybe if there is enough of an emotion or substance, that could create an embodiment of some kind? He put a mental note to research that later. The fact that he hadn't learned anything about BILL specifically yet practically startled him into a gasp, which brought said Dream Demon's attention back to the present.

"What about you, though?"

Bill stiffened a bit at the sudden change of subject, looking down to meet his client's gaze. This kid was too curious for his own safety, luckily he took interest in Pine Tree instead of some other... Low-class demon. Before he could speak, however, a female voice echoed through the forest.

"Diiiipperrr! Where are youuu?!"

Bill took this as his cue to leave. "Well, Pine Tree? Guess I have to get going! Try again next time!"

The demon snatched up the boy's journal and began tearing out pages, thinking to take pages that weren't part of the deal but decided against it; the kid didn't technically get what he was looking for, after all. He dropped the old book on the ground after he was done with it, then blipped off to the Mindscape.

As Dipper scrambled to the Journal, his energetic sister called out various nicknames saying that the Shack was closed for the day- did he really take that long?- and he ran from the forest back to his summer residence.

«~~~»

As Bill retreated back to his plot of the Mindscape, he thought back on the conversation he had with Dipper that brought up memories the dream demon thought were lost to the ages.

Bill floated over to an isolated part of his territory where an old wooden chest with the name William Rephic roughly engraved onto it sat in grey emptiness.

He opened it.


	2. Chapter 1: C'mon, this'll be FUN!

"T-this seemed like a good idea when we first thought of it... Now I'm n-not so sure..."

"It'll be FINE, bro! Just make sure you don't slip up!"

"...You'll be the one that slips up first."

"No I won't! Watch me!"

Solid steel doors opened with a loud creak to welcome two unusually hair-colored boys standing in front.

Both had tried to hide away what they could that would reveal them as demons to humans hours prior: constructing a human form -"Let's use the younger human form! I've heard it's almost demonic!" Will recalled his brother's words-; "humanizing" ears, teeth, and eyes; banishing their cherished hats to the Mindscape; learning to walk with childish human limbs; breathing...

Repeatedly, Will questioned this whole purpose of living with mortals, only to have the answer:

"Because it'll be FUN!"

Granted, it WAS fun to actually be "mortal" without using a vessel or puppet like a normal possession, but the elder twin wanted a more definite goal than just entertainment. Bill merely waved off his brother's concerns.

Will and Bill both wore blue and yellow sweaters with a worried and bright eye on them, respectively; they wore black gloves, dress shoes and shorts that went down to their knees. Bill had bandages and scrapes on his shins, whereas Will's were unnaturally clean for a human child that have survived on seemingly nothing and traveled from many miles away.

Residents inside the grey stone fortress peeked their heads out at the strangers as the two stepped forward. It was rather late in the day, so everyone was usually at home or running about playing games- to which Will thought was trivial, but his brother was surely interested.

Quiet whispers and silent thoughts arose from the small crowd that managed to the front steel gates, questioning, wondering about the newcomers... Will could feel every little emotion, and while the frightened auras he relished, he didn't dare react to them for fear of the consequences. He kept his mouth shut and told his brother to do the same.

A man dressed in suspicious priest-esque robes came up to them and asked to hear the boys' names.

"W-William Rephic, sir. Elder brother of Bill Rephic." Said boy took a small bow out of "courtesy," even though he acknowledged the action would be unnecessary if the other knew the demon's identity.

"The name's Bill Rephic! The better twin!" The boy dressed in yellow didn't bother with respect, even though he well knew to do so. Even this early on in human civilization, humans still had religions, silly beliefs and myths that they used to explain the unexplainable; that made humans very entertaining to Bill.

It was rather curious either way, so this little "field day" also doubled as a research trip for the twins- all the more reason to question everyone and everything.

"So what're you supposed to do? Preach to us about some higher being or something?"

The robed man huffed in annoyance, clearly miffed at Bill's attitude. He muttered something under his breath, but it didn't reach deaf ears- the twins quietly laughed, whispering something about cursing in church clothes- and shuffled in embarrassment. He pulled out a peculiar black box that the twins couldn't identify and called for someone before walking away at a faster-than-brisk pace.

Residents who happened to see the spectacle began tossing wild rumors that the boys with strangely-colored hair were beings unbound to humanity; little did they realize how true they were.

«~~~»

Bill and Will were eventually led off to what seemed to be an authority's decent-sized cabin by an elderly woman that stepped a bit heavy on her right leg- Bill snickered at the thought that maybe she didn't know how to walk either before Will informed that she may have had an injury prior.

The woman had them seated at a wooden, well-polished desk, and told the boys to behave with a whistling croak before leaving. Bill grinned at that too; Will told him that he was going to do the talking- to which the latter shut himself up with a toothy grin.

A rather large man sat across from the desk, dressed neatly in a black suit -to which Bill was certainly interested in- and laced his fingers together before speaking.

"So your names are Bill and Will Rephic, correct?"

"Y-yes sir. We are also twins, with me being the eldest."

"...Alright, then. How old are you both?"

The twins immediately went and looked at each other as if the other had an answer. Bill had made a gesture that signaled he would reply. They both knew saying how old they actually WERE was very dangerous, especially if this town was built around superstition, so Will wasn't too confident in letting his brother answer.

"How old does it look like we are?"

The man was taken aback by the response, but quickly returned to his default expression.

"It looks like you both are about 12 years old."

Bill quickly lit up at the assumption- at least they have an accurate human age with their appearance now! Reaching into his pants pocket, he exclaimed,

"Ding-ding-ding! You got it right! For a prize, you get-"

Will elbowed his sibling and glared. No screaming heads, the older boy mouthed.

"...Ehh, I mean... I don't have a prize for you, sorry! But good job on getting it right!" Bill sweats, flicking his eyes between his brother and the suited man nervously.

Will breathed a momentary sigh of relief at the close miss. He sent another glare Bill's way, to which the other stared down at his shoes.

"Do you have any family? Housing experience?"

Both of the twins looked at each other again before they decided it was Will's turn to reply.

"W-we had family, but they all died a few months ago in a fire. We were wandering around since, sir."

The man gave a deep frown, and Will hoped that it was out of sympathy and not suspicion. He stood up, went over to the boys sitting across the desk and set his hands on their shoulders.

Bill assumed it was a gesture of comfort and tried to act the part. "I-it's fine, sir! We knew lots of things before they died, so it's all good!"

"...Yes, but you should still stay here to recover. We house children until the age of 16, and then they decide if they want to search for a new home- or they could stay here."

Will realized the reason why he and his brother were brought to this house were because they were going to integrate into this human neighborhood. He looked at his brother, who was dangerously close to grinning, literally, from ear-to-ear. The boy in question softened his face to a more normal smile when he saw his brother get twitchy.

The man didn't notice.

"Y-yeah, okay. We'll stay here for a while," Will accepted the offer.

The man lifted his hands from their shoulders and stood up straighter and led them out of the house to their future residence.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time here, boys."


	3. Chapter 2: This place is GROSS!

Bill and Will Rephic were led off to a small house that was similar to all the others they've seen during their earlier tour: bland-white cement walls messily put together in places, the door's hinges shoved into the entrance of the door -' _It's as if these humans don't know how to put in a door yet! Ha!'_ Bill hummed- and the rooms had enough dust for a lifetime.

Their future residence was built like the others, but it seemed like it wasn't used for decades. Will figured there must've been a reason why, but he wasn't bothered enough to question it. However, the moment they stepped foot into the house the blue demon's concerns began bubbling in the back of his mind, desperate to be blurted out and answered. He was determined to get to the bottom of that sooner than later.

The man left with a curt nod towards the house, and the two demons were left to their own devices.

Will immediately began searching the house for a broom to sweep the place up, but Bill seemed more interested in the cockroaches that were living under the sink in the kitchen, giving the insects in question unceremonious pokes with a stick.

"C-come on, Bill! Help me clean up!" Will coughed out, stirring up more dust in his wake as he waved a hand around his nose.

"Nah, we can do that later! For now, I wanna see how long these guys can survive in fire!"

The yellow-haired boy picked up an abnormally-large roach and lit his other hand with blue fire. Naturally, the cyan flames burned the insect to a crisp and didn't leave a trace.

"...Well that wasn't too long," the yellow-haired boy remarked, and continued on with his little experiments while his brother looked on in mild disgust.

Will wasn't very impressed at all, to put it simply; honestly, he thought Bill already figured what was going to happen- they were both there when the early humans learned how to use fire, after all- but he supposed it slipped his twin's sadistic mind.

Figures.

They may have manifested together in knowledge, but they had... Different types of smarts. Will was just happy to know there was only one of Bill in their immediate existence.

Back to the situation at hand, the older demon started growing more tired of his brother's idle antics and prodded the other to start cleaning with the broom in his hand.

"Leave the poor bugs alone, we can get rid of them later," Will asserted with a huff.

Bill reluctantly agreed and got up from his seat on the tiled kitchen floor. Will was just lucky it didn't take his twin too long to cooperate like he normally would.

It only took a good five hours and a food break at a "children-eat-free" restaurant- which, ironically, was the exact opposite of their actual ages, but who were they to complain about free food- to get most of the rooms dusted and wiped clean. Everything the twins didn't think they needed were tossed into the extra rooms; no one was expected to visit anytime soon.

«~~~»

There were at least five rooms in the house they were staying in -not counting the kitchen or the small attic that could hold potentially nothing-, so that left two rooms for Bill and Will to rest and re-energize their human forms at night, and one extra room for each to use as necessary, no questions asked.

Will took it upon himself to house-plan and regulate chores, since his brother would end up reaping the benefits of a whole house to himself- "Don't use me as a slave again, that didn't end well for either of us last time."

"What are we gonna use that last room for, bro?"

Will looked at the various religious-symbols dotting the walls. He didn't even notice them at first, but he felt a subtle buzz in his ears and had been sporting frequent migraines ever since they moved in. He pointed at them with an annoyed glare.

"...We'll put those things in there."

"And hang a " _DO NOT ENTER_ " sign?"

"...And hang a " _DO NOT ENTER_ " sign..."

The two immediately started taking down anything religious they could find, not caring at how suspicious their actions would seem to any onlookers.

An hour and a half was all it took to banish the offending items to the furthest room in the house; luckily there weren't that many, it was a more tedious task to find the items that seemed to want nothing less than to burn the skin off the demons' bones.

«~~~»

Will flopped down on the old bed in his "new" room, coughing a bit by the leftover dust that flew up from the action. The metal springs creaked under the demon's weight as he shifted from laying down to sitting up as he looked over the additions scattered around his room.

It was slightly smaller in size than his brother's quarters, but his room had a good paint job already done and a small glass window that let in a soft orange glow from the late setting sun.

The floors were made of fake wood and were scuffed up so much Will didn't imagine it was safe to walk on without the floppy slippers he found under the bed. The demon realized they'd eventually need money to buy things they needed, but he figured that thought could be put off for later.

A roughly-polished mahogany desk sat in the corner with the window -moved for better lighting- with a matching cushiony chair. On top of the desk were a few things that Will managed to snag for himself out of Bill's stash of items: simple jewelries, a well-loved stuffed bear, even a few suits the demon figured his human body could grow into.

He also got ahold of a sewing kit and a rickety old machine to go with it.

" _Maybe I'll make something in my free time_ ," Will muttered to himself, happy that he has a human hobby for a change; apparently snacking on dreams of the living and laughing at unfortunate mishaps were inhumane.

The dream demon always had a mild interest in human arts ever since the first Renaissance a few decades ago, and he could honestly say that he almost became human at the time just so he could refine his craftsmanship. Needless to say, it was frowned upon by the other demons that sneered, shamed, condemned him and his interests; his brother could have cared less, since he was more interested, and delighted, in the suddenly-creative torture devices.

Although he had never picked up a pair of knitting needles in his existence, he could probably leech off someone's memories for advice.

Looking out the window, Will could see it was already dark. He yawned, stretching his limbs out, and tossed the covers aside -it wasn't going to be that cold tonight, he figured- and called out a tired "goodnight" to his brother's room.

Now let's see if he remembered how humans slept for eight hours straight...


	4. Chapter 3: THERE! Now we MATCH!

((A/N: Gore/blood, self-harming, and body horror warning here~ But you were expecting that, right? Demons, yanno... If you didn't want to read that sort of thing right now, just skip right on over: these next couple parts are them just getting used to human society anyway. -w-

I went off of that headcanon that was recently brought back on ve1art's Tumblr earlier today. Just a disclaimer.

Also did y'all catch the little references at the end of the other chapter? If ya want one in the story I'll find a place to put it- if I like it, of course. I probably will though, considering how many reviews that would leave hehe...

GSV IRHV LU GSV FMSLOB GIRMRGB LU ZMTHG, YILGSVIOB OLEV, ZMW KSBHRXZO KZRM DROO YV IVEVZOVW RM RGH WFV GRNV.))

* * *

"H-hey, Bill? I think I'm losing my eyesight there..."

Will didn't really want to break the news so abruptly, but his brother just tried getting his attentions by frantically waving a hand on the blue demon's right side: it seemed like a good time to let him know.

His eye was getting bad around the time the two stepped foot into the walled-in town, fading to a glossy baby-blue in about a week's time.

"I mean, that would only make sense! This flesh body started getting tired from swinging its limbs too long!"

Will sighed. "Well n-now that you know, I guess I'll put on that eyepatch I finished making in my free time. Hopefully it doesn't look too s-suspicious..."

The blue demon paced over to his room and snatched up a piece of black fabric. It was cut in a triangle shape with soft edges trimmed in shimmering blue thread. A large blue eye was embedded into the black velvet.

He started the project ever since he found out what was wrong with his right eye, and he figured he would put that old sewing machine and kit he found to good use. Surprisingly, the supplies were already prepared...

The whole way Bill was chatting about how cool it would look on himself, to which to other tried to ignore. Typical Bill.

Will placed the eyepatch over his right eye, then paced over to the small mirror hanging in the tiny bathroom outside his room, his brother loudly following after him.

His pale blue hair seemed to cover most of his right eye; right then he realized there wasn't much reason to even use the eyepatch. He frowned at the realization, upset that the little project may have wasted a bit of time, but the time the twins spent on their interests was time considered well-spent.

Will decided to keep the look nonetheless. If anyone saw it, it would be just another quirk to his appearance.

«~~~»

It was late in the afternoon when Will clumsily stepped into the house carrying food, clothes and other supplies that he had received from the very generous neighboring family next door. The door was somehow very easy to kick open, which just then made the demon a bit concerned for their safety at night.

"B-Bill, please help me... These supplies are heavy..."

He waited for a response, but he got none. Along with the sounds of stabbing

"Bill, c-can you help me with these- ...what in Gehenna's name..."

It wasn't often nor very possible that demon blood was spilled on the physical realm, so it was a bit interesting for Will to cast eyes onto- aside from the desperate urgency to go to the hospital that seemed to come with it, with them being human at the time.

Splattered in a messy pile on the kitchen floor was sparkling gold-red-black blood, along with the same-colored, human-bodily lumps lay buried in the swirling mixture, bubbling a bit from the heat.

Blood from the empty eye-socket was dripping off Bill's face, smeared everywhere like a bloody nose. A sharp, gleaming fork stabbed mercilessly into the open wound, tearing shredding scraping into mortal flesh-

The demonic part of his blood was steaming away in dull-gold wisps on contact with the tile floor, leaving a heavy, metallic scent in the air. Will made a mental note to fan it away and mop up the mess before it stained the floor a permanent, ugly brown.

He was genuinely surprised to see what he was seeing, and his aura probably gave away his place behind his brother's turned back. Bill took a few minutes to realize that his brother was watching what he was doing then turned his head, empty eye-socket, bloodied fork and all.

The sadistic twin grinned, blood dripping into his teeth.

"There! Now we MATCH!"

Will's human side wanted to vomit, but his grim, demon self wanted to laugh: Bill thought it was so cool to wear an eyepatch he destroyed his eye to have an excuse to wear one.

The situation, while very bloody, actually had an almost adorable incentive; Will soon realized how nice it was to have a sibling that did everything they could with him when he saw how the human children of the town behaved toward their sisters and brothers earlier that day.

It seemed a bit pathetic to have a rivalry with family-relations, but that's what happened that left him and Bill alone.

He decided he had enough and went to kill the mood.

"W-well, we could match even MORE if you helped me with these supplies!"

A pause.

Bill groaned. The mood died.

«~~~»

Will did end up making another eyepatch at his brother's request, one with gold thread instead of cyan. Naturally it looked better than his own, but the blue demon planned on remaking after a bit more practice.

He did consider if Bill should have gone to the hospital as soon as possible, but both dream demons knew there was no way that was happening without any of the human residents finding out about them.

So they kept to themselves.

* * *

((A/N: I had too much fun writing this chapter. Oops. Gore is fun to write.

Well anyway, enjoy the fluff and Bill's casual gore while you can because it'll be the only time that type of gore will be casual.))


End file.
